Tender(y) Morning
by Yuzuyuu
Summary: Kegiatan WayV dipagi hari dan sedikit Tendery. #NCT #Lucas #Winwin #Ten #WayV #Kun #Hendery #Xiaojun #Yangyang


Pagi hari yang cerah Kun mengabsen membernya satu persatu sebelum sarapan bersama dimulai. Berhubung member WayV hanya 7 orang dengan cepat sang Leader menyadari 1 member yang kurang.

"Dimana Ten?", tanyanya pada Winwin teman sekamar namja mungil itu.

"Masih tidur", jawab Winwin asyik dengan smartphone miliknya. Ia sedang main PUBG sekarang.

"Seseorang bangunkan dia", perintah Kun.

Member lainnya saling pandang. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membangunkan Ten tidur.

"Cepat!", Kata Kun lagi.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hening. Mereka tiba-tiba menulikan pendengaran yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada yang ingin berdiri dari tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Mereka tidak takut pada Ten hanya saja mereka lebih memilih membiarkan Ten beristirahat lebih lama. Kasihan Ten harus belajar setiap malam sementara member yang lain hanya bermain game online atau melakukan sesuatu yang kurang produktif.

Mau tidak mau Kun pun menunjuk Lucas karena ukuran tubuhnya yang paling besar diantara mereka.

"Hyung aku sakit perut", kata Lucas jujur kemudian dengan cepat melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Yangyang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kun yang merupakan hyung favoritnya itu terlihat sedikit lelah akhirnya dengan suka rela mengajukan diri.

"Biar aku saja yang bangunkan Ten Hyung"

"Tidak usah biar aku saja", kata Kun cepat.

"Aku saja", kata Yangyang bersikeras.

"Kau harus menuruti kata hyung mu. Duduk manis saja ditempatmu", kata Kun tidak mau kalah.

Yangyang berdiri dari duduknya namun dengan kecepatan cahaya Kun mendudukkan maknaenya kembali di kursi.

"Duduk diam disini", kata Kun tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi-"

"Nanti kau kelelahan", potong Kun sebelum Yangyang melayangkan protes.

"Aish hyung!" Ketus Yangyang kesal.

Pagi hari yang cerah Kun mengabsen membernya satu persatu sebelum sarapan bersama dimulai. Berhubung member WayV hanya 7 orang dengan cepat sang Leader menyadari 1 member yang kurang.

"Dimana Ten?", tanyanya pada Winwin teman sekamar namja mungil itu.

"Masih tidur", jawab Winwin asyik dengan smartphone miliknya. Ia sedang main PUBG sekarang.

"Seseorang bangunkan dia", perintah Kun.

Member lainnya saling pandang. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membangunkan Ten tidur.

"Cepat!", Kata Kun lagi.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hening. Mereka tiba-tiba menulikan pendengaran yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada yang ingin berdiri dari tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Mereka tidak takut pada Ten hanya saja mereka lebih memilih membiarkan Ten beristirahat lebih lama. Kasihan Ten harus belajar setiap malam sementara member yang lain hanya bermain game online atau melakukan sesuatu yang kurang produktif.

Mau tidak mau Kun pun menunjuk Lucas karena ukuran tubuhnya yang paling besar diantara mereka.

"Hyung aku sakit perut", kata Lucas jujur kemudian dengan cepat melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Yangyang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kun yang merupakan Hyung favoritnya itu terlihat sedikit lelah akhirnya dengan suka rela mengajukan diri.

"Biar aku saja yang bangunkan Ten Hyung"

"Tidak usah biar aku saja", kata Kun cepat.

"Aku saja", kata Yangyang bersikeras.

"Kau harus menuruti kata hyung mu. Duduk manis saja ditempatmu", kata Kun tidak mau kalah.

Yangyang berdiri dari duduknya namun dengan kecepatan cahaya Kun mendudukkan maknaenya kembali di kursi.

"Duduk diam disini", kata Kun tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi-"

"Nanti kau kelelahan", potong Kun sebelum Yangyang melayangkan protes.

"Aish hyung!" Ketus Yangyang kesal.

'I'm not a baby anymore', jerit batin Yangyang.

Kun sangat menyayangi Yangyang. Diberbagai kesempatan KunYang sering terlihat bersama.

Lucas telah kembali bergabung dimeja makan. Cacing dalam perut Winwin mulai melakukan mini konser hingga terdengar merdu ditelinga Xiaojun. Winwin abaikan perutnya kembali fokus bermain game. Mereka semua mulai merasa merasakan nyeri di perut tapi sarapan tidak akan di mulai jika semua belum berkumpul. Sementara itu perdebatan KunYang masih terus berlanjut karena Yangyang keras kepala.

"Aku lapar sekali", kata Lucas pada Xiaojun.

Xiaojun acuh terus berpose cool mengambil beberapa selca dipagi hari.

Hendery yang iba pada Lucas akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku yang akan bangunkan Ten Hyung", kata Hendery berhasil menghentikan perdebatan KunYang.

"Oh ok. Kalau begitu kau saja", kata Kun senang. Dan Yangyang pun mengangguk setuju.

Tidak perlu waktu lama Hendery sudah berada dalam kamar WinTen yang tidak terkunci.

"Hyung kau sangat cantik" kata Hendery mengagumi proporsi wajah Ten yang indah.

Yang dipandangi wajahnya masih tertidur dengan posisi bak udang goreng.

Jika Ten adalah makanan rasanya pasti sangat lezat pikir Hendery. Lalu kemudian ia geli sendiri dengan pikirannya yang tidak jelas. Ten benar-benar menggoda seperti makanan.

Pelan-pelan Hendery mengelus pipi gembil Ten yang terasa halus lembut seperti kulit bayi. Lalu secara alami jemarinya menyentuh bibir semerah ceri itu.

"Hmphh", desah Ten tertahan.

Hendry bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Entah Ten yang merasa tidurnya terganggu atau mungkin Ten sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang *cough.. u know what i mean?

Oh tolong kenapa Hendry jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Apa karena Ten kelihatan mengundang untuk digagahi?

"I really wanna eat u Ten", gumam Hendery pada pria imut yang kini tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Chu~ maafkan Hendery sedikit khilaf.

Sebuah morning kiss tidak apa-apa kan. Hanya sebuah ciuman di pipi sudah berhasil membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perut Hendery. Kalau sudah begini Hendery rela membangunkan Ten setiap hari.

"Hyung", kata Hendery sambil mengguncang tubuh kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Hmm", gumam Ten. Nyawanya mungkin baru terkumpul 35%.

"Cepat bangun Hyung. Lucas sudah kelaparan" desak Hendery.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih mengantuk" rengek Ten manja.

"Sarapan dulu setelah itu tidur lagi ya" bujuk Hendery.

"Kalian duluan saja", jawab Ten dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Kun Hyung akan sedih nanti" kata Hendery lagi.

'Dasar fat Kun' gerutu Ten dalam hati. Bagaimanapun Ten sayang pada Kun yang selalu perhatian pada mereka semua.

'Sebuah keluarga akan makan dimeja makan yang sama. Kita berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama. Jika ada anggota keluargaku yang kurang maka kebahagiaanku tidak akan lengkap. Kalian semua adalah keluargaku. Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik bersama' kata Kun sebelum WayV resmi debut. Ten benar-benar tersentuh mengingat kata-kata itu.

"Baiklah aku bangun sekarang"

Hendery tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Ten tertawa.

"Hyung?", tanya Hendery heran.

"Kau lucu", jawab Ten.

"Lucu apanya? Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku"

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku pada Donkey" jawab Ten masih sedikit tertawa.

"What?"

"Caramu tersenyum dan matamu juga besar. Mirip Donkey yang ada difilm Shrek"

Hendery akan melayangkan protes namun segera ia urungkan niatnya karena berdebat dengan Ten itu percuma. Bibir mungil Ten akan terus mencicit hingga membuat Hendery tidak tahan untuk mengunci bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Ten yang dalam mode cerewet 10 kali menggemaskan dari biasanya.

"Ya terserah kau saja hyung", jawab Hendery pasrah. Yang penting hyung mininya itu bahagia.

"Ayo cepat" ajak Ten. "Aku tidak ingin Kun mengomel padaku nanti"

Hendery bukanlah orang yang touchy terkecuali pada Ten. Hyung mininya yang satu itu menempati ruang khusus dihatinya. Terlebih Ten tidak pernah merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan Hendery membuat holding hand merupakan hal yang biasa. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih menuju ruang makan.

The End

RnR? ok, next thak you..


End file.
